Mina Beff
Mina is a sweet, nerdy girl who is very nice and loyal to her friends. She gave herself the purpose to be the best friend forever to all of her friends ad she is very committed to fulfilling this duty. Her last name "Beff" is similar to the term "BFF" which is one of the main reasons why she does this. However, Mina's best friend is Trina Riffin. Trina is very rude and abusive to Mina and treats her like a slave, making her a very bad friend for Mina. However, Mina still loves Trina very much and she is highly tolerant of Trina's cruelty. No matter how ridiculously horrible Trina acts toward her, she is always shown to effortlessly keep a happy attitude without any struggle or hesitation whatsoever. Although Mina is always getting stepped on by the bossy and self centered Trina, she enjoys the "rub-off" popularity she gets for being by the side of the girl that she sees as a glamorous and beloved plastic despite the fact that Trina is not popular at all because of how everybody knows how horrible Trina really is. In the episode "Space Jammin'," it was revealed the Carrie is Mina's little sister. Although it has never been seen much in the show, this means that they must have a strong relationship with each other. Not much is known about Mina's early life since it hasn't been seen in the show before. However, on some occasions in the show, she will mention what her life was like long ago. It has been confirmed that Mina's name was originally Bernadette. This was until Trina became friends with her and she forced Bernadette to legally change her name to Mina just so that their names would rhyme. Appearence Mina has dark-teal hair and black cat-eyed spectacles. She wears a burnt autumn turtleneck sleeveless sweater and military green shorts. She wears long, white above the knee- socks and black, short-heeled plimsolls. She has thick black eye brows and is about average height. Personality Mina is a really nice and selfless girl who is always being nice to anyone no matter who they are and what they do. She seems to be friends with Trina and at the same time, is being nice to her worst enemies. She doesn't seem to care when she gets abused and hurt, which is seen mostly when it shows how terribly Trina hurts her. No matter how much she gets disrespected by someone, she will always continue to respect and be nice to that person. She is also very intelligent and great at math. She is one of the nerds at Elementary High, and is part of the nerd club. She also has strange abilities and surprising strength for her size, such as being able to throw people out of a crowd with her elbows at Candy Jams's concert and being able to carry Trina a long distance. Reason for joining the teamCategory:Non-Disney charactersCategory:SIDEKICKSCategory:Non-Disney heroinesCategory:HEROINESCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:Pooh's Adventures alliesCategory:Ash's adventures alliesCategory:Littlefoot's Adventures alliesCategory:Aladar's adventures allies After realizing what a huge jerk and a bully Trina is, Mina offically stopped being friends with her and was a fool to actually think she and Trina can be friends. She soon found Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore and was happy to see what true friends they were to each other. So she asked Pooh and friends if she can stay with them. they agree to let her join them as they told her they would never abuse her as Trina did because Pooh and the others didn't like her either. Trivia * Mina will meet Pooh and Pals in Pooh's Adventures Of Grojband * Tigger prefers to call Mina "Bernie" since Bernadette is her real name. * Mina Beff is voiced by Denise Oliver Category:Betrayed Characters Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members